A system with an instrument robot, which guides a microinvasive medical instrument, and a camera-robot, which guides a microinvasive camera that generates images of an operational area of the instrument, is known from WO 2012/078989 A1.
WO 2012/078989 A1 proposes three methods for predetermining an intended movement of the camera robot. In a so-called stationary mode, the camera-robot invariably remains in one position. In a following mode, the intended movement of the camera robot is predetermined in such a way that the instrument or its tip is always positioned in the center of the visual field of the camera, i.e. of the generated image of the operational area. In a zoom mode, the camera is moved along a connecting axis in fixedly predetermined increments of 2 cm as soon as a viewing angle for capturing the tip of the instrument becomes too big or small.